


Aw, Coffee

by generalofchaose



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint is still a mess though don't worry, Coffee, First Meetings, Gen, Hawkguy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalofchaose/pseuds/generalofchaose
Summary: "Clint, why is there a random man sleeping on your couch?" said Kate Bishop. Probably.





	Aw, Coffee

“I was drunk last night, and I broke the coffee pot again. I slipped on the magazines you left on the floor and the pot fell and smashed everywhere. ...Okay, yeah, I was drinking straight from the pot. But I ended up cutting my wrist on the glass shards, trying to stop Lucky from licking it up. He coulda got hurt real bad. I thought it was fine at the time, but then I started getting real dizzy, and I passed out. I guess Lucky started barking, and Mr. Franklin next door knocked to tell me to shut him up. But the door was unlocked cos I never got the locks fixed after that time the TV was stolen, so he came in and saw me and called 911. So I ended up at the hospital and got like six stitches. Then on my way out, believe it or not, I ran into my old boss. You know, the one who tried to have me arrested that one time? Anyway, I ran into him — I mean literally smacked right into him. His coffee spilled all down his nice white shirt (and mine but that was already coffee drenched so I barely noticed) and he recognized me and started yelling about assault so I got outa there real fast. So fast I almost got hit by a cab. Instead I got hit by a bike. I hit the ground pretty hard but the rider offered to help me up. He reached out his hand with the kindest smile I’d ever seen and asked me if I was alright. I tried to tell him I was fine, but as I started to sit up my vision almost completely blacked out. So the guy took me back to the hospital. The nurse laughed at me and asked if I’d missed her that much. She told me I had a concussion and asked if I had anyone who could keep an eye on me for a while. I was gonna tell her yeah, because Lucky totally counts, but then the bike guy said he could, and hell, who was I to turn down having a cute guy in my apartment? So we went back to my place where… well there was still coffee and glass and blood everywhere, but he helped me clean it up. Then we watched a couple movies and he fell asleep on my couch. Anyway, his name is Phil and he’s still here. So be quiet when you come in.”

                                    said Clint Barton. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys i wrote this in a coffee shop eating peanut m&ms and drinking an iced tea called "summer fruits"
> 
>  
> 
> find me on the tumblr


End file.
